Pretty Little Gallagher Girls
by A Kiss For Good Luck
Summary: Someone's out for revenge and death isn't enough for them. During the Blackthorne visit, Cammie and her friends receive deadly messages and fatal threats from an unknown stalker, someone who's digging up secrets and scandals from everyone's past. And in the war of fire, someone's bound to get burned.
1. Introduction

**Since I'm a die hard Pretty Little Liars fan, I decided why not add spies in to the mix! But there are som differences from the t.v. show and this fanfic. Hope you like it 3**

**And also Joe, Abby, and Edward's ages have been drastically changed to fit better in to the plot. So expect them to be 20-something olds on an internship at Gallagher ^.^ **

**[Takes place during Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy]**

**This is just the introduction, the next chapter will be u soon 3**

* * *

There Can Only Be One Queen

Macey Mchenry was unarguably stunning. Her hair fell softly down her back, tickling her tiny waist. Her skin was always flawless, showing no hints of pimples. Her eyes didn't sparkle or glow but they did always hold a twinge of humor, fading into the pale blue color of her iris. Her smile, framed by cupid bow lips always seemed to be plastered in an all knowing smirk, one that was much different than Zach Goode's trademark facial expression (but from personal experience, Macey swears up and down that hers had gotten her laid more than Zachary-bloody-Goode). But despite her doll-like physical appearance, Macey wasn't some dizty, rich girl. And she wasn't to be treated like one either.

Kick Ass, Kiss Ass

Rebecca Baxter was a kiss up. Not a teacher's pet type of girl but the kind of person who smiles back at the old guy who winks at her in an expensive bar. The kind of girl who doesn't mind when someone's hand goes a little far down her back. The kind of girl who takes another sip of her drink even when she knows her date has already spiked it. Why? Because she was a spy. It was her job to suck it all in. And so, it's not hard to find her alone in the P&E barn, sweat dripping down her skin as she releases her feelings on a poor punching bag.

No Smarter Than a Princess

Elizabeth Sutton was no smarter than the girl next door. She tripped. She fell. She stumbled down the stairs. She was an easy target who was getting easier by the second. Maybe that's why she was always bent over a textbook, her eyes streaking across the page, taking in every word. But it didn't matter, she will always be the weakest link.

Classy Little Bitch

Cameron Morgan was my favorite. I'll kill her last.

_And who am I? Another lost soul out for sweet revenge. _

* * *

**So that was the prologue of my story ^.^ And just to put it out there, Catherine Goode is not and will not be the evil stalker person, I have someone better in mind 3 Love you all!**


	2. The First Message

**Hey again ^.^ I hope you like the first official chapter of my story**

**And for those who have never read or watched Pretty Little Liars, you should still be able to understand the story ^.^**

* * *

Time: 8:00 pm

"Macey Mchenry!" Bex screamed, her voice unnaturally shrill,"You're going to get your nail polish all over the floor again,"

Cammie sighed as she entered the dorm room, her eyes flickering over to her roommates who were scrawled around Liz's bed, using her pillows as back cushions. The brunette dropped her backpack next to her desk, which was filled with at least 4 hours worth of homework, before heading in to the bathroom. It's not that she started to feel a deep hatred towards her friends. Hell, she loved those three girls to death. But everything happening lately was just taking a toll on her. And as of right now, Cammie loved silence. She loved it more than Zach. She loved it more than her mom. And she wished she loved it more than her dad.

Realizing a warm bath would calm her nerves, Cammie pulled out a couple bath salts from the bathroom cabinet, sniffing each one before she found the one that seemed to cease the stress. Undoing her tie along with the rest of her uniform, she was in the steaming water within seconds, forgetting about the rest of the world.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 8:37 pm

The vivid memory of her mother's face with salty tears streaming down the sides was permanently etched in to Cammie's mind. Despite how hot and soothing the bath was, she still was shivering. Goosebumps trailed down her arms, leading to her shaking hands. Her hair hung limp over her dull eyes and soon the legendary Cameron Ann Morgan was a ball of tears and guilt.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 9:58 pm

Cammie was quite content with spending the rest of her Saturday night naked and sad but as soon as the hot water ran out, she leaped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a pale, blue turkey towel. The doorknob was icy under her warm, worn out palms and a pang of reluctance shot through her as she opened the door. Her roommates were one of the last people she wanted to see, they would see past the fake smile and drown her in questions. When Cammie opened the door to only be greeted with emptiness, she was beyond surprised. And that's when she remembered the movie night at Tina Walter's room. With a little more uplifted spirit, Cammie walked over to her closet. It didn't take long for her to shrug on some sweatpants and a loose shirt. Within seconds she was curled up in her bed, her navy blue backpack resting at her feet as she pulled out her agenda.

"Might as well get this over with," the brunette muttered, her voice unheard by anyone else than herself. With a deep, slightly annoyed sigh, Cammie opened her agenda, looking for today's homework. A small frown plastered itself to her tired face as her eyes flickered across a message writtem in red ink.

_Daddy's little girl isn't so sweet is she?_

_-Love X_

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 10:12 pm

Cammie let one last loose tear fall in to her pillow. It hurt. Hurt the way you felt when you accidentally staple your tongue to the wall. But she deserved it. And whoever 'X' was would make sure of that.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 10:17 pm

Abby slowly exited her car, her eyes paused in a weary trance. The Gallagher Academy parking lot was, surprisingly, empty other than another car parked across from her. It seems like parachuting was a preferred method of transportation for spies now. Hauling out her luggage, which consisted of two medium sized suitcases, the brunette slung her handbag over her shoulder before starting her walk to the mansion.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 10:21 pm

Seeing as though this was the second, and final, year of her internship at Gallagher, Abby knew exactly where to go. She let herself in to the suite, which she shared with five other spies to be, and exhaled as sigh of relief.

Someone had actually given them a mini fridge.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" A low voice sounded in her ear. Turning around, she laid eyes on a ego flaunting, 20-something year old male. Joe Soloman.

"It's gorgeous, Angelface," Abby replied, slipping out of her Doc Martens.

Joe cringed at the nickname before letting out a low laugh.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 11:45 pm

By now Abby and Joe had made their way on to the roof, a bottle of vodka between them.

"I feel like this year will be different," he said, his eyes traveling up and down the brunette next to him. He watched as she picked up the bottle and placed it to her lips before pressing in to his side, her legs sprawled across his lap and her neck on his chest. Joe continued talking, going on about how the air at Gallagher felt different and whatnot. But the only thing Abby remembered from that night was how sure he sounded. He spoke with the wisdom that can only come from experience, like a guy who went blind because he looked at a solar eclipse without one of those boxes with a pinhole in it and now goes around the country speaking at high schools about the dangers of looking at a solar eclipse without one of those boxes with a pinhole in it.

"Joey," she interrupted her friend, bringing her finger up to her mouth,"Shhh,"

And within seconds, Abby was asleep. Joe shook his head as the vodka bottle slipped out of her grip and rolled down the roof.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 12:36 pm

Macey groaned as she rose from her seat on Tina's coach halfway through their seventh movie. Brushing the popcorn off her skirt. "Well we better head out. If Buckingham catches us we'll be skinned alive," A few people nodded at her comment but no one actually acknowledged her. They were too engrossed in Channing Tatum."Bex? Liz?" she tried. Her eyes searching for her roommates. Sighing Macey walked out, waving a faint goodbye to the girls.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 12:41 pm

"Mchenry?"

Macey paused out side her dorm room, her hand already on the door knob when she heard her name being called in a sultry, British accent.

"Townsend," Macey titled her head, smirking at the older, English boy. She gave him one last look before opening her dorm door. There was no use of asking why he was in this part of the school. All she would get was a shady answer.

"Not a fan of Magic Mike I see," he added as Macey shut the door in his face. With a grin he walked off.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 12:48 pm

Seeing as though Cammie was already asleep. Macey made no attempt to start a conversation. Shrugging on some sweatpants, she snuggled in to her bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow like a crown. And she fell asleep like the queen she was.

The loud knocking on the door was what woke Macey up. With a groan she rose from her sleeping paradise and reluctantly opened the dorm door. Expecting to see her other two roommates, Macey was beyond surprised when all she found was a tiny present, wrapped in royal purple wrapping paper. A tiny note was etched on the bow.

_You wouldn't want me sharing your beauty secrets would you?_

_-Love X_

"What the hell?"

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 2:05 am

"Zachary, what the hell are you doing walking around the mansion this late," Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh. The single beam of moonlight that streamed through her window was hardly enough the light the room meaning she couldn't even the see the teenage boy in front of her, much less read his expression.

"I needed a walk ." The lie was clean and believable. The headmistress sighed and motioned towards the door. Nodding he rose and padded out quickly, thinking he was off the hook. But Rachel Morgan wasn't stupid, and she knew Zachary Goode had more to him than what the eye can see.

x.x.x.x.x

Time: 2:12 am

" Mr. Goode," Zach groaned as he heard the voice of yet another teacher." Gallagher doesn't permit students to go about themselves this late,"

He turned around to face a vaguely pissed off Professor Buckingham. "I already spoke to Headmistress Morgan," he said smoothly, walking past the teacher.

"Better not be getting in to any trouble Zachary, you wouldn't want to become the troublemaker your grandfather was," Buckingham said, shaking her head and heading back to her room. Teenagers these days.

x.x.x.x.x

_"The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one." _


End file.
